The purpose of this project is to support short-term cancer-related research assistantships for students of the UMDNJ-New Jersey Medical School (NJMS), with the ultimate goal of stimulating them seek careers in academic medicine and/or engage in research as part of their professional activities. The present proposal has four specific aims: (1) Continue providing a program of mentored cancer-related research consisting of an 8-week hands-on experience in a laboratory or other research setting with a faculty member along with a series of structured educational activities. A total of 30 positions are requested for matriculated medical students and students entering medical school in the fall including those in the seven-year Baccalaureate/MD degree program. Based on experiences over the past five years, several enhancements to the current program are planned: (a) strengthen project selection criteria by introducing a modified Study Section review format and including abstracts of former students' work among the review materials, (b) redesign the weekly Seminar Series as a mini-course in the Conduct of Biomedical Research and augment the introductory session on Cancer as a Disease, (c) expand the format of the concluding Student Cancer Research Symposium to include a poster session, (d) continue to promote program identity though Cancer Education Program pages on the NJMS Student website, and (e) improve formative evaluation using on-line entry through the Cancer Education Program website; (2) Maintain progress in enhancing minority student participation in the program by preparing separate brochure of cancer-related research projects, meeting with leaders and members of minority student organizations, and increasing stipend levels; (3) Maintain and update electronic databases documenting long-term program outcomes such as specialty choices, careers in academic medicine, NIH funding and scholarly publications, and compare the proportion of former participants in academic medicine with nonparticipants, and (4) Design and administer surveys to former participants in order to identify other benefits of the program.